A Ghost
by MrJettBlack
Summary: The year is After Colony 206, ten years have passed since the Mariemaia incident, war once again is imminent as the Earth Sphere Unified Nation struggles to keep hold of the power they once had. When Heero Yuy is presumed dead how will the Earth Sphere Unified Nation defeat the rebel faction that has grown even more powerful than the former OZ itself.
1. Trouble Brewing

xXx

The year is After Colony 206, ten years have passed after the Mariemaia incident, war once again was imminent as the Earth Sphere Unified Nation struggled to keep hold of the power they once had. Rebel factions all throughout the colonies and on Earth have united to create what they call, Black Rose. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation was losing an uphill battle at this point. Although they had the support of Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell they were struggling. The Black Rose group had already completed ninety percent of their army following their declaration of war. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation's president Dorothy Catalonia has decided to follow in the ambitions of the rebels and they have began reconstructing an army, much to Relena's distaste. Trowa and Quatre were already quick at work designing new and superior weapons; with the first new mobile suit nearly complete this war would surely erupt soon.

* * *

"This is Duo Maxwell requesting permission to dock and board with massive payload." Duo pinged over the intercom.

"This is Preventer Captain Sally Po, proceed." Duo received a friendly greeting.

Duo swiftly began maneuvering his ship towards the Preventer space fortress. Almost effortlessly he managed to guide his massive ship into a docking port and land. Duo wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, he was nervous, but of course transporting fifty metric tons of Gundanium alloy was something he had never done before.

"Duo Maxwell, Captain Po wants to speak with you on the bridge." A younger Preventer officer said approaching Duo as he was exiting the ship.

"Okay I'll get to it when I can." He said pulling out a shipping manifest "But first someone needs to sign this saying all fifty tons of the Gundanium alloy made it here." He smirked enjoying the shocked expression on the young officer's face.

"D..di...did you say Gundanium alloy?" The young officer staggered backwards in a stupor.

"Yes I did, now if you wouldn't mind the Gundanium isn't going to unload itself from my ship." Duo said handing him the documents and walking cockily to the control bridge of the Preventer space headquarters.

* * *

Duo entered the bridge control room and looked around for a second. He hadn't been in a place like this in a while now, he limited himself to colony life with Hilde and delivering resources around the colonies. It was a normal life for the once proclaimed God of Death but it was a good one.

"Quite the fancy place you've got here!" Duo said finally coming out of his thoughts.

"Thanks, we've been busy since war hasn't been on our doorstep for nearly ten years now." Sally Po said giving Duo a have cocked smile.

"It's a damn shame that this is happening all over again." Duo sighed "I suppose you wanted that Gundanium for defense upgrades here?" He inquired knowing full well it wasn't a civilians business, but then again he wasn't just a civilian.

"No, actually...we're rebuilding the Gundams..." Sally looked away from Duo ashamed of herself.

"You what!?" Duo yelled out "There is no way you can rebuild those damn things, we destroyed them for a reason in the first place!" He was furious, and she could tell.

"I was given precise orders by Commander Une to acquire the means to build four new Gundams." She stated "The Heavyarms, the Deathscythe, the Sandrock, and the Altron." She walked over to a control panel pressing down a button "These are the plans for all four Gundams, I don't like the idea of it either but I'm just following orders."

"Where is Wing Zero's plans?" Duo asked shocking the entire crew on the bridge.

"Y...you mean you don't know?" Sally asked "Heero was assumed dead after the Mariemaia incident ten years ago." Those words still stung every time.

"You're kidding me..." Duo said as he walked to the view point of the bridge "So he saved us all for a second time just for us not to leave the favor unpaid, DAMN!" Duo pounded his fist on the glass.

* * *

"Commander Une, Preventer Fire reporting, we've discovered a large chunk of unidentifiable metal in the asteroid belt, it's far too geometric to be an asteroid ma'am." Noin said from the co-pilot's seat in a small preventer cruiser.

"Fire, ignore the metal we're not worried about things that trivial right now." Lady Une stated, they were in the brink of another war unless the metal was important it wasn't needed.

"Also, Fire I would like you to meet up with Preventer Water at the space headquarters before you land back on Earth." Lady Une finished switching off the monitor.

"Did you hear that Zechs? We get to go back to Earth soon to fight another war." Noin said with a definite sadness in her eyes.

"Noin..." He sighed as he guided the cruiser away from the asteroid belt and back towards Earth.

* * *

"Well Duo we never did find any body, he was lost in the commotion of people." Sally said as she placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"If he was alive we'd know though and I haven't seen any ghosts lately." Duo sighed placing both of his hands on the glass.

The metallic clinking of machinery could be faintly heard from the bridge, this Preventer space fortress was truly amazing they had built something the size of Libra in half the time. The Preventers were truly a military force covered by the notions of peace, Duo knew that. This was the reason he refused to join their ranks he wanted to be free of all senseless fighting and wars, but just as he was settling into his new life he was going to be pulled back in head first. The central monitor came to life as Duo and Sally turned to acknowledge the face on the monitor.

"Captain Po, Preventer Wind and Fire returning from our search mission on the asteroid belt." Zechs said "We were given specific orders from Commander Une to stop at Space HQ before heading home." His features have softened over the years Duo noted.

"Very well glad to see you two are visiting." Sally smiled "We will be awaiting your arrival patiently."

Duo stepped out of the bridge control room quietly and walked back to his ship where there were crews busily working to remove the Gundanium Alloy. He looked past his ship and could see something that caught his eye in the back ground. The iconic gleam of the white silver wings, past his ship in a dock he could see fully a kneeling rebuilt Wing Zero Gundam. The twin buster rifle was leaning against its shoulder. He began walking towards the hanger slowly. He was caught in the moment reliving the memory of looking up into the sky of Brussels where he witnessed this very same Gundam's last moments, as Heero had fired the third shot of his buster rifle resulting in its own destruction. He walked through the hanger doors and approached the sleeping machine. He could feel the power radiating from it, even though it was collecting dust and hasn't been used in years it was still just as powerful as the day it was last used. He placed his hand on the cool metal and sighed.

"Sir you shouldn't be in this hanger its or ranked personnel only." That same young officer approached him.

"You guys rebuilt Wing Zero..." Duo sighed removing his hand from the metal "But without the pilot it's just a useless piece of metal." He leaned against Wing Zero.

"Sir you really shouldn't be in here." The young dark haired Preventer offered again.

"I know kid, but this Gundam belonged to a good friend of mine, and I will very likely never see him again." Duo stood up straight and began walking "I just wanted one last memory of him before I go off and die myself." He finished walking past the young officer.

"Heero Yuy was a legend, but legends die at some point Mr. Maxwell." He offered Duo some comfort, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"If you would have fought during our time you would understand the pain, Heero didn't die in vain that's for damn sure...but he was so selfless he never asked for a god damn thing..." Duo said clenching his fists "That is what made him great..." He walked out of the hanger and away from the memory.

* * *

Duo had docked his ship in a port on the L2 colony he was home he thought, but for how long would he call this home. He walked into his home beside the salvage yard he was greeted with the sight of Hilde smiling at him, although her smile soon dropped noticing his expression.

"What's wrong Duo?" Hilde asked now more concerned than anything.

"T...th...they reb...rebuilt Wing Zero." Duo collapsed in the doorway, Hilde was shocked to see Duo this defeated looking.

"So? Won't Heero need it to fight again?" Hilde asked not knowing the information Duo had learned on the Preventer fortress.

"He's dead Hilde...He finally got his wish..." Duo sighed.

"That can't be, I don't believe a guy like Heero will just give up like that." Hilde said stomping her foot on the floor.

"If not then where the hell is he!" Duo yelled this time, shocking Hilde for a second time in less than a minute.

"I don't know Duo...I don't know." She said sinking down to Duo holding him loosely in her arms "I must have saw a ghost then..." Hilde sighed.

* * *

AN:I don't know how well this will take off I've never wrote a story for Gundam Wing but either way leave me some criticism.


	2. Scorpio

_fan-to-fiction: If you're reading this second chapter I'm sorry that the first chapter wasn't to your liking, but here is my explanation for it. Amidst all of the chaos following the Mariemaia accident Relena was pulled out of the presidential estate wreckage leaving Heero there all of the others were doing their own thing and just assumed he had made it out fine like he normally did. I apologize for not making my background story very clear._

_Pynka: If you're reading this as well I thank you for your support and I have a clear determined path in mind for this story so I hope you like it plenty of twists and turns to be had on this somewhat exciting ride of ours._

* * *

xXx

The year is After Colony 206 sirens were once again sounding all over the Earth as Preventer bases were being bombarded by wave after wave of Black Rose mobile suits. However this new mobile suit was strong, but it was something they have faced before. The mobile suits that descended on Preventer bases were reconstructed Virgos painted the color of blood. Members of the Preventer space force looked on in horror as the battle ensued on Earth; base after base was annihilated leaving nothing but smoldering ash left. Earth now belonged to Black Rose.

* * *

"Where's Quatre?" Trowa yelled from the top walkway of the ship's hanger.

"He and a group of workers are loading the last of our mobile suits, sir." A timid young pilot said standing beside Trowa.

"Shit, okay...we need to hurry up and launch so we can make it to Sally in time," Trowa sighed as he turned around and headed towards the cockpit of the large carrier spaceship.

Quatre entered the hanger with the last mobile suit, it gleamed in the sunlight shining proudly the same olive green as the Leo mobile suits. This mobile suit resembled the Virgos, but was far more advanced, it also proudly displayed the ESUN logo on the chest. Just twenty-one units, Quatre thought. This would have to do, it was all they could muster in such a short amount of time, and if they were to survive this, they would need all the help they could get.

Sirens blared as the hanger doors slammed shut and the ship launched forward. Black Rose was close they had found this base quicker than expected. The distinct sound of the Virgos' beam cannons could be heard as the ship's pace quickened down the ramped runway. They were in the air finally now for their escape as explosions around them begin to dissipate. Quatre stared down at their base in awe as one by one the Virgos were slowly being defeated. He looked closer and upon inspection it was a group of old decommissioned Leos that used to be on display. The Leos were fighting valiantly dispatching Virgo after Virgo clearing the way for the ship to ascend.

"Leo pilots! We're opening the hanger please enter." Trowa yelled over the intercom.

"Will do!" An unknown voice replied.

The three Leos entered into the ship's hanger and were greeted warmly and loudly by the young Preventer pilots, Trowa and Quatre observed the Leos and upon inspection they only noticed a few scratched on the armor, possibly from the shrapnel of the exploding Virgos.

"Leo pilot please identify yourselves." Trowa asked walking towards them as they exited the mobile suits.

"Former OZ Soldier Lieutenant James." The taller, younger, dark haired man said, he was clearly the leader.

"OZ Soldier as well here, Leon." He was about the same age as James but light haired and more innocent looking.

"Former OZ Field Commander, Colonel Maxwell Richardson." He was an older man clearly graying hair with rougher and more defined features.

"So which of you is the leader of your group?" Trowa looked at all three of them.

"I suppose by former rank it would be me, but James tends to call the shots." Maxwell said as he leaned calmly against the Leo.

"So why did you take the Leos and decide to help us escape?" Quatre finally interjected.

"We couldn't see the fall of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation just because of an unprepared plan." James spoke up finally, "We were enjoying our peace but if we have to stand up and fight for it we will gladly do so."

"Very moving you sound like the Gundam pilots James." Leon joked with James receiving a laugh from Trowa and Quatre.

"Anyhow since we know who you are I suppose it's only fair to introduce ourselves." Quatre offered his hand "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

"and I'm Trowa Barton." Trowa extended his hand as well.

"Well it's our pleasure to finally meet two of the legendary Gundam pilots." Leon said cheerfully.

* * *

"Ma'am the Scorpio mobile suit carrier has taken off from the production plant." A Preventer bridge officer yelled.

"Good how many units are they bringing do you know?" Sally Po yelled from the other side of the bridge.

"Unknown ma'am." The Officer replied "However they aren't being pursued."

Sally Po watched from the large screen as their fortress's camera zoomed in on the large mobile suit space carrier. She noticed something strange though as the picture came more into focus, Trowa had launched three Scorpios. Seeing the machines actually moving maneuvering effortlessly through space was impressive. As the ship grew larger over the horizon the Earth created she could also see there was more than one ship accompanying them that looked like a small shuttle.

* * *

Duo stepped out into the artificial light of the colony he was still stunned and shocked, he hated the thought of Wing Zero being left in the hands of the Preventers considering they were so unpredictable. The did build that giant space fortress after they claimed they weren't a military power. Sure it wasn't Libra but still; Reliance, the name of that god forsaken fortress only spelled out disaster for the Earth and the Colonies.

Duo walked aimlessly around the colony that he could no longer call home as war loomed over his head once again. Where was Heero he thought as his walk turned into a jog, and the jog into a sprint. After the collapsed of the presidential estate, Heero became only a legend and a ghost. But if he were still alive then where the hell was he. It wasn't like Heero to just leave without a trace or die for that matter. It was just all so strange, maybe he should take Wing Zero and fly to Earth and destroy every last one of those damned Black Rose mobile suits himself. The thought was tempting but he remembered there was no way in hell he could handle the Zero System that was more likely than not installed into that cock pit.

"Duo! Would you stop running for just one minute!" Hilde yelled panting, attempting to catch up with him.

"You're freaking us all out the way you've been acting." She said between gasps for air "If you don't want to pilot the Deathscythe I'm sure they can find someone who will."

"That's not the point damn it!" Duo yelled yet again it seemed that's all he could manage to do now "I'm just not comfortable with the Preventers having such a powerful weapon like the Wing Zero in their possession when the person that used to own the machine is now nowhere to be found."

"You really shouldn't worry Duo the only other people that can pilot a machine that powerful are Quatre and Zechs." Hilde tried to reassure Duo.

"That's the problem Zechs, remember what he did with Libra?" Duo was on edge "I'm sure you haven't forgotten but anyone that wants to drop a space fortress on Earth that is the size of a city isn't okay in my books."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you two have finally arrived." Sally Po offered both of them a smile and a hand shake "I see you've gotten the Scorpios fully functioning now; how many of them do you have?"

"we have twenty-one Scorpios and three Leos." Trowa offered hoping that would be enough to at least support them for a while.

"Three Leos?" Sally asked "Why would you bring something that hasn't worked in ten years?"

"You see those three men standing over there by the Scorpios that were currently deployed." Quatre started this time "Those men are the ones that aided us in escaping safely they took the Leos from their display section out in front of the base, and defended our ship until we were safe."

"They ended up landing in our hanger mid flight and taking three Scorpios out in place of their Leos to guard us as we traveled the rest of our way here." Trowa said in a relieved tone.

Trowa looked back at their ship which was currently being unloaded of supplies and mobile suits. He watched the younger Preventers stare in shock and awe as they unloaded the new suits. Most of these kids have never been in a mobile suit before, or even saw one in person he thought. Then he decided to look over his other shoulder and glimpsed something in a partially closed hanger, Sally noticed this and quickly drew Trowa's attention from the hanger.

"Why do you have Wing Zero in that hanger over there?" Trowa figured it out, it was too late.

"We rebuilt it thinking it would be of some use to us later..." Sally sighed looking down in shame.

"How long have you had that thing here?" Trowa was losing his patience.

"One year after the Mariemaia incident we were instructed to collect all the parts necessary for rebuilding Wing Zero." Sally stilled stared down at her feet "One year after that we completed the Wing Zero and claimed it better than the original."

"So what you're telling me is this is even stronger than the original Wing Zero Quatre built back during the war?" Trowa was angry now.

"Yes." Sally said finally looking back up at Trowa.

* * *

"Where is their next target?" A man said shrouded in shadows.

"It appears that they will be attacking Brussels's spaceport next sir." A younger casually dressed man said sitting at a small computer.

"Hn, have the engineers arm the Catalyst." The shrouded man said.

"Yes sir right away." The younger man said as he hopped up from his seat.

The man kept to the shadows as he walked towards the hanger, light flooded the end of the long hallway as he came to the doorway. He swiped his key card and walked through the doors into the hanger there stood the Catalyst, it was a black and silver monster of a Gundam, its gleam would catch the eye of any opponent it would face. This Gundam was meant for only one person, Wufei stepped out from the shadows of the empty hallway. Wufei walked quickly towards the Gundam he and his team had dubbed the Catalyst. It was too flashy for his style but he was sure it would be to of some use to Heero when they found him; after all Black Rose was fighting a losing battle, or so he thought, against the other three Gundam pilots.

* * *

AN:Well I got some positive feedback and some not so positive feedback, but here we are again. If you enjoyed reading it please leave a review they mean so much to me and encourage me to continue writing. Even just following or favoriting it would work just as well, something to show me you like it enough to care to read more. Thanks guys -Jett


	3. Battle at Brussels

_fan-to-fiction: Thanks for the review once again thanks to you I'm figuring out more and more how to make the story flow. I'll continue shaping my story to be better and better as long as I can get some good constructive criticism._

xXx

The year is After Colony 206 after the fall of all but one Preventer base on Earth, Black Rose now set their sights on Brussels; the main and final base owned by the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. Tension was high as Trowa and Quatre continued production of their new mobile suits in the Preventer space fortress Reliance; with just over seventy suits now completed they needed to drop back down to Earth to defend Brussels from the impending attack.

* * *

"All clear." A young pilot radioed in to Reliance from a mobile suit drop pod just inside of the atmosphere.

"Good, proceed to drop." Sally Po gave the final order.

The sun began to rise over Brussels as Scorpio mobile suits began deploying and patrolling. Political officials were scrambling onto shuttles to seek refuge in the colonies, because Brussels would soon be reduced to ash if these inexperienced Preventer pilots couldn't hold the Black Rose back.

The new presidential estate loomed upon the plateau in the same position as the old one, that Heero Yuy destroyed to rescue Relena. The city was a ghost town, normal civilians fled long ago knowing that their homes would soon be a war zone. The smell of the dew still on the ground met the pilots as they exited the cockpits of their hot machines.

"Do you think Black Rose will actually attack here?" A young pilot yelled from the open hatch of his mobile suit.

"If they're anything like the old OZ and White Fang the real question is when not will." An older presumably former OZ soldier yelled back.

"So you think they'll try to take this place at all costs?" The younger pilot asked with a more concerned tone in his voice.

"Brussels is important to ESUN but I doubt they'll throw all they have at us." The older soldier calmly said.

"Less chatter more patrolling you two..." Maxwell Richardson said over the intercom passing by in his newly painted, black Scorpio.

"Yes sir commander!" They both said jumping up from the hatch door and back inside their cockpits closing up the door.

* * *

Trowa stood in the middle of the Reliance mobile suit hanger on the catwalk staring in wonder at his half completed Gundam. These engineers and technicians were truly impressive he thought. Its only been three days and they've completed the Altron and Deathscythe Gundams, but without Wufei and Duo they were both useless, and Sandrock was only partially started.

"Impressive work isn't it?" Quatre called walking down the catwalk towards Trowa.

"Very, but I don't understand why they thing the Gundams needed to be rebuilt...it seems like such a waste considering we're just going to blow them up again afterwards." Trowa sighed "It just seems they're pushing us back into the midst of war, hoping we're killed this time or something."

"It seems like that but I'm sure they have their reasons, I won't end up like Heero." Quatre reassured Trowa "Honestly though...I don't believe Heero is dead."

"Does anyone?" Trowa gave Quatre a questioning glance "Heero isn't one to just give up and die, but on the other hand if you truly give it a second to sink in he did achieve his final mission."

"Thinking about it won't help you through it all..." The higher pitched voice rang through the hanger "So this is my Gundam huh, such fine taste for the God of Death wouldn't you say."

"Duo you showed up!" Quatre rejoiced.

"Of course I just needed a pep talk from Hilde." Duo flashed his two comrades a smile "But I should get everything set and head out, the fight in Brussels began about ten minutes ago; hopefully I'm not too la-." His voice was cut off by the hatch closing and the Gundam Deathscythe coming to life.

* * *

The battle in Brussels was going just as planned for Black Rose in just thirty short minutes they have drove the Scorpios back to the presidential estate and they were just about to yield until the sensors caught something above.

"What's that craft up above!" Maxwell yelled over the intercom to his soldiers.

"It's a Gundam! It's the Deathscythe we're saved!" One of the younger pilots yelled.

Duo and the Deathscythe descended upon Brussels in a record speed that would confidently match the speed of Heero and Wing Zero. The Deathscythe was coming in from reentry and was burning nearly red hot. His scythe already in hand and vernier engines blasting to full thrust.

"The God of Death has returned to action!" Duo yelled slicing through three Virgos with one stroke of his scythe.

"God are we lucky to see you!" Maxwell yelled over the radio.

"I'm glad I made it in time now let's push these bastards out of Brussels!" Duo yelled launching forward again taking out another two Virgos.

* * *

Wufei stood in the hanger of his underground base, perplexed by the current situation. There on the monitor in front of him he was witnessing his former comrade Duo Maxwell slaughtering his new comrades with a rebuilt and upgraded Deathscythe Gundam.

"God damn it! Where is Heero!" Wufei slammed his fist hard into the railing.

Wufei stormed out of the hanger and back to his haphazardly organized control center, he went through his files in hopes to find any new clues as to Heero's whereabouts. Although he came up with nothing beneficial he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that everything stemmed back to Heero. While searching furiously through his files he kept thinking back to right after Preventers stormed the presidential estate.

Heero had called for help over one of the open communication lines and Wufei had been the only one to respond to his distress. He could remember rushing through the crashing fiery wreckage searching for the command center. Heero had stumbled off away from Relena once he came to and she was lost in the confusion. Heero was battered and bloody looking after wandering through the wreckage. Wing Zero had been reduced to a burning pile of Gundanium alloy scrap and the Brussels presidential estate was just as worse for wear.

* * *

"They did it they held Brussels!" A Preventer bridge officer rushed out of the control room yelling receiving an overjoyed celebration from all the other Preventers.

Trowa and Quatre continued supervising the construction of the new Scorpios, they smiled at the news. Duo had done it they thought to themselves, he really did make it on time, just in time. This battle was a huge and crucial morale boost their young pilots would need to continue fighting. As the clanking of machinery in the background continued they walked out of the hanger and towards the hanger supposed empty hanger, where Wing Zero was housed.

"I still can't believe they rebuilt this terrible mobile suit." Quatre sighed "Do they know how many more lives will be claimed because of this god forsaken thing..."

"It's the price of war Quatre..." Trowa said walking towards Wing Zero running his hand over the cool Gundanium "But without Heero no one except you or Zechs could handle this."

"No, there is no way I'm getting back in that thing!" Quatre yelled sinking to his knees "I nearly killed you last time I was in that thing."

"Well I don't want Zechs in it...remember what he did with Epyon he nearly smashed Libra into the Earth..." Trowa said resentfully.

"Thank god Heero was there to save us...like he always did." Quatre whimpered out still on the ground.

* * *

Lady Une sat in a conference room with many political officials, she was there to brief them on the situation. Relena and Dorothy sat at opposite ends of the table, glaring daggers at each other. Dorothy had gone against the beliefs of Relena in hopes to put this feud to a quick and decisive end. This plan however has backfired and they are now running rather than fighting until they can complete their army.

"So Miss Peac...Darlian do you honestly think your plans of negotiation would have worked with such crude people?" A lower ranking cabinet member asked.

"I believe every situation can be resolved peacefully, no matter the nature of the persons involved." Relena responded calmly.

"Well aren't you so quick to hop on the train to peaceful negotiations when it isn't your ass on the chopping block if something like THIS happens!" Dorothy yelled from the opposite side of the long table.

"I'm very sorry for the situation we're in Dorothy but...I don't believe going to war was the correct decision and definition not rebuilding the Gundams...that is certainly just foolish." Relena replied again still as calm as before.

"Now, now girls...we need to focus on why we're all here...we need to figure out the whereabouts of Heero Yuy." Lady Une interjected.

* * *

"Commander" A young technical officer called from the open control center doors.

"Yes what do you want?" Wufei asked being pulled out of his thoughts "I'm very busy...so this better be important."

"It is quite important sir." The young officer said walking through the doors allowing them to close behind him.

"Well if it's very important spit it out Len!" Wufei raised his voice at the young technician.

"We've found him sir." The young technician said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the messages I received and overall fairly positive comments. It means a lot to me so keep the positive comments and criticism coming. If you liked it please leave a review or even follow or favorite the story that would help me out so much in finding motivation to continue writing. Thank you all once again. -Jett


	4. The Rise of Zero-One

xXx

The year is After Colony 206 with the recent morale boosting win in Brussels, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation began quickly producing their newest mobile suits called Scorpios. With only Duo being the only active Gundam pilot still will their forces be enough to overpower Black Rose and take back the Earth and end the war quickly; especially since the Black Rose's ace in the hole was just located.

* * *

Len walked slowly towards Wufei holding out the folded piece of paper. Wufei could feel his palms begin to sweat this was the information they needed to win this war. The young dark haired technician handed the damp piece of paper to Wufei timidly. The hot headed commander snatched the paper out of his hand quickly unfolding the paper. The paper's secret contained a line of coordinates, 50°51′N 4°21′E, Wufei recognized the coordinates. He had just sent thirty Virgos there, Heero was in Brussels.

"Hurry! Push on Brussels once more!" Wufei yelled running from the control center "We can't lose Heero and Brussels!"

Men frantically ran around the hanger preparing their Virgos. After losing Brussels they needed the morale boost of securing Heero Yuy. Wufei ran through the hanger yelled and giving orders, this was the most serious a lot of his subordinates have ever saw him. It was clear to see their commander was on edge considering their ace in the hole was deep in enemy territory.

"Everyone is going!" Wufei yelled running down the central catwalk "No pilot is staying behind we need to get Heero!"

"Commander we only have ninety Virgos that can be deployed right now." Len jogged beside Wufei.

"Then all ninety are going!" Wufei yelled back in the young technician's face.

"Yes sir." Len felt defeated, Wufei never took anything else into consideration, they were going to lose all ninety Virgos just to Gundam 02. Then the new Scorpio mobile suits that ESUN used would demolish whatever forces were left.

* * *

"Excuse me." A younger man said as he stepped aside passing by some of the off duty Scorpio pilots currently stationed in Brussels.

The now nearly empty capital of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was packed with Scorpio mobile suits and their pilots, not very many civilians stayed behind only the ones that were qualified to work on the machines that now occupied the city stayed; or people with a military background. The young man continued walking towards the spaceport where plenty of commercial shuttles still sat unused. The spaceport was fairly unguarded compared to the military base and presidential estate up on the plateau.

"Identification please." A Senior Preventer officer asked the younger man at the gate of the spaceport.

"I don't have a name, but I do have a shuttle waiting for me in hanger zero-one." The young man said. "So if you would be so kind as to let me through without much trouble I need to be getting back to space."

"Seeing as we're really not in any current danger just hurry and depart quickly." The Preventer officer said moving aside for the younger man.

The heavy metal hanger door marked zero-one slid slowly open with the force of the small framed man. Revealing nothing but darkness and the smell of joint grease and vernier fuel. The man under the cover of darkness slipped inside the hanger and flipped a switch. The fluorescent lights came to life revealing something that had been lost for a very long time. In front of the man sat Gundam 01 kneeling before him, it was covered in dust. The man removed his hat, revealing cold Prussian blue eyes and short dark brown locks of hair.

"It's been a long time..." Heero spoke feeling nostalgic looking up at his fully repaired Wing Gundam, the Preventers had restored it to near perfection.

Heero ran quickly to the hatch and popped out the cockpit, he hurriedly hopped into the familiar surroundings flipping switches, bringing Gundam 01 back to life. He engaged the transformation to bird mode and slammed the throttle of the verniers all the way forward, sending Gundam 01 into full flight. Before Heero could even be spotted by Preventer radar and sensors he was already making his ascent into space. He had to warn them of Wufei's deceit.

* * *

Trowa sat in the break room of the space fortress Reliance awaiting the completion of his Gundam, Black Rose was surely preparing for an all out attack on their space bases which were their last measures of defense. He felt the obligation to crush them before they could even get the chance to make it into space.

"Hey kid, you should lighten up a bit." A deeper voice broke Trowa from his thoughts he looked up to be greeted by the face of Milliardo...or rather Zechs.

"I have a name Zechs...and I'm sure as hell not a kid anymore." Trowa looked up at him in disgust.

"Those are some fine looking mobile suits out in the hanger, you designed them didn't you?" Zechs motioned in the direction of the mobile suit hanger.

"Yeah with the help of Quatre." Trowa nodded slightly "They're a super upgraded version of the old Virgos with the exception of they aren't meant to be used as mobile dolls."

"What kind of upgrades?" Zechs asked taking a seat in an arm chair across from Trowa.

"Well these Scorpios have the capability of matching any of the original Gundams in combat, this includes the maneuverability and strength." Trowa said attempting to recall all their statistics "They've also been fitted with beam sabers capable of underwater use, not to mention the beam cannon that they use also has an adjustable power output allowing the pilot to increase the damage."

"Impressive and you two came up with these upgrades in less than a month right?" Zechs looked at Trowa in amazement.

"We also redesigned the new Gundam plans, so our Gundams are even stronger than before." Trowa showed a slight smile.

"Well Trowa...I hope you carry that confidence onto the battlefield with you." Zechs said standing up and walking out of the break room.

Right as Zechs reached the main catwalk of the mobile suit hanger the Reliance alarms began blaring all through the fortress calling all members to battle stations. There was a high speed aircraft coming from Earth and it was headed straight for the large space fortress. It was moving so fast they couldn't identify it, nor shoot it down.

"Send out the Scorpios to intercept it!" Zechs yelled to some of the senior engineers also on the catwalk.

"Yes sir!" They yelled running around notifying pilots as one by one Scorpios were being activated and armed. Scorpios quickly sped from the hanger as the quickly accelerating machine continued barreling towards the fortress.

"Signature of the object changing, it's a mobile suit!" Sally Po yelled over the radios of the Scorpio pilots "It's Gundam 01! Do not engage!"

Heero sped past the 15 Scorpios who managed to deploy and stopped pin point in front of the command rooms viewing window. He opened his hatch and walked out of the cockpit making eye contact with Sally Po.

"Heero Yuy, requesting permission to enter Reliance Preventer space fortress." Heero said still staring coldly at Sally through his helmet's visor.

"P...permission granted." Sally stuttered finding it hard to produce audible words while staring at the ghost of a war ten years ago.

Heero jumped backwards into his cockpit and sealed the hatch once again and flew around to the other side of the fortress where the spaceship dock was and glided his way through the large corridor. He landed gracefully on to the platform and walked his mobile suit into the ship hanger, for all to see.

Trowa and Quatre stood stunned as the spectacle in front of them, a supposed dead man's mobile suit was standing proudly in front of them. The red and blue painted Gundanium shined brightly as the life in the machine died and the hatch opened. There stood in front of them Heero Yuy, a dead man for ten years until today. He removed his helmet to reveal short dark brown locks of hair and his dark Prussian blue eyes, still cold and calculating, time had obviously been good to him.

"Heero..." Quatre gasped containing his excitement.

"It's been a long time Heero." Trowa gave his comrade a smirk.

"You two look like hell." Heero deadpanned.

"Yeah definitely Heero Yuy." Trowa laughed receiving a chuckle from Quatre. "So why have you decided to resurface after ten years and where were you?"

"Outskirts of Brussels and Wufei." Heero said looking around the hanger and hopping over to the catwalk "Wufei is the leader of the Black Rose and has built a new Gundam called Catalyst that he planned on forcing me to pilot against you all."

"I figured as much, he was acting strange when I talked to him right before the large scale attack only a few days ago." Sally Po said walking down from the control room "Do you know his motives?"

"He just wants to fight another war no matter the cost." Heero said stepping back to admire his old Gundam.

"Would you like an upgrade from your 01?" Sally asked receiving glares from both Trowa and Quatre "If you do go over to that hanger Wing Zero is waiting for you."

Heero looked shocked, he was actually showing emotion. The shock quickly turned to anger as he slammed his fist hard on the catwalk railing. He glared daggers at Trowa and Quatre and then quickly turned his anger towards Sally.

"How could you rebuild that damn monster!" Heero yelled "Have you not learned anything from the past! You fool!"

Heero stormed off towards the command bridge leaving Trowa, Quatre, and Sally utterly speechless. Was that truly Heero Trowa thought to himself as towards Quatre who was just as shocked and confused.

"Are we positive that's really Heero?" Quatre asked still shocked from Heero's reaction.

"At this point I'm not entirely sure myself and I thought I knew him." Sally said wide eyed.

* * *

AN: I don't really like how this chapter feels right now so leave a review if you liked it favorite it or follow me helps me out a lot. But otherwise thanks for the support from everyone. I'll continue to keep working on this story diligently until it's finished. -Jett


End file.
